Moral das Histórias
by FireKai
Summary: Esta fic é constituida por dois contos em que os personagens de beyblade participam. No final da história perceberão a moral dela. Personagens: Kai, Ray, Tyson e Hilary. Oneshot


**Nota do autor: **O anime Beyblade e as suas personagens não me pertencem.

Esta fic é constituída por dois contos, que foram tirados de um livro e adaptados por mim para que os contos tivessem as personagens de beyblade. Além disso, também acrescentei as falas e muitas outras coisas que não existiam no livro.

O principal objectivo dos dois contos é mostrar que as pessoas devem ser honestas.

**Conto 1: O Honrado Lenhador**

Era uma vez um pobre lenhador que regressava a casa depois de um duro dia de trabalho. O lenhador, de nome Kai, ia a atravessar uma ponte sobre um rio, quando o seu machado lhe caiu à água.

O Kai ficou muito zangado e triste, porque era o único machado que tinha e precisava dele para trabalhar e sobreviver.

"Como é que vou ganhar o meu sustento sem ter um machado?" – perguntou o Kai. – "Vai ficar sem trabalho e morrer à fome…"

Nesse momento apareceu uma bela ninfa sobre as águas do rio. Ela tinha longos cabelos loiros e envergava um vestido verde. Tinha umas pequenas asas nas suas costas.

"Tem calma." – pediu ela ao Kai. – "Não te preocupes. Eu sou a protectora deste lago e vou trazer o teu machado."

A ninfa mergulhou nas águas do rio, que era profundo e o Kai ficou à espera que ela voltasse à superfície, ainda preocupado com o seu futuro.

Passado um minuto, a ninfa voltou à superfície com um machado de ouro nas suas mãos.

"É este o teu machado?" – perguntou a ninfa.

"Não." – respondeu o Kai. – "Esse não é o meu machado."

A ninfa voltou a mergulhar nas águas do rio e passado algum tempo, reapareceu segurando desta vez um machado de prata.

"É este o teu machado?" – perguntou novamente a ninfa.

"Não." – respondeu o Kai. – "Esse não é o meu machado. O meu machado não é de ouro nem de prata."

Novamente e pela terceira vez, a ninfa mergulhou no lago e o Kai estava a ficar preocupado porque o seu machado não aparecia.

Passado alguns minutos, a ninfa voltou à superfície do lago, segurando desta vez um machado de ferro.

"Então e este?" – perguntou a ninfa. – "É o teu machado?"

"É sim." – disse o Kai sorrindo à ninfa e pegando no machado. – "Muito obrigado. Muito obrigado."

"Eu protejo este lago há muito tempo, mas nunca vi ninguém tão honrado e sincero como tu, por isso ofereço-te também o machado de ouro e o machado de prata. Preferiste a pobreza à mentira e mereces uma recompensa. Sê feliz."

A ninfa desapareceu e o Kai levou os três machados. Vendeu o machado de ouro e ganhou muito dinheiro, mas continuou sempre a ser lenhador durante o resto da sua vida.

**Moral da história:** Quem é sincero, ganha sempre com isso.

**Conto 2: A Astúcia do Velho**

Era uma vez um pobre velhinho que vivia com o filho e com a nora.

O velho, de nome Ray, tinha dado tudo o que tinha ao seu filho Tyson e à sua nora Hilary, mas agora que já não podia dar-lhes mais nada, tinha ido viver com eles.

O problema é que o Tyson e a Hilary o tratavam muito mal, porque ele agora não tinha nada para lhes dar e eles eram muito ambiciosos.

Um dia, o velho Ray foi visitar um antigo amigo seu, o Kai e contou-lhe o que se passava. O amigo ficou muito chateado.

"Eles merecem uma lição." – disse o Kai. – "E tu mereces uma vida melhor, afinal deste-lhes todo o teu dinheiro para eles comprarem a casa deles e viverem bem e no final, eles tratam-te mal."

"Mas o que é que eu posso fazer?" – perguntou o Ray.

"Tive uma ideia." – disse o Kai, levantando-se e indo buscar um pequeno cofre. – "Olha, pega neste cofre e enche-o de chaves velhas. Depois diz ao teu filho e à tua nora que o que está dentro do cofre é uma antiga divida que te pagaram agora."

"Mas para quê tudo isso?" – perguntou o Ray confuso.

"Porque ao pensarem que tu és rico, eles começarão a tratar-te melhor." – respondeu o Kai. – "Eles merecem ser enganados.

O velho Ray regressou a casa e pôs dentro do cofre algumas chaves. Quando a sua nora Hilary entrou no quarto viu o cofre e perguntou:

"O que está lá dentro?"

"Oh, é só uma divida que me pagaram agora." – respondeu o Ray.

"E é muito dinheiro?" – perguntou a Hilary com um ar de cobiça.

"É sim." – respondeu o Ray.

A Hilary saiu rapidamente do quarto e foi contar ao seu marido, o Tyson, que o pai dele já tinha dinheiro. O Tyson combinou com ela que agora terem de tratar bem o Ray.

E assim foi. Acreditando que o Ray tinha muito dinheiro, a Hilary e o Tyson começaram a tratá-lo muito bem.

"Não quer mais um bolinho querido sogro?" – perguntava a Hilary.

"Venha sentar-se aqui pai." – dizia o Tyson. – "Quer mais alguma coisa?"

O Tyson e a Hilary achavam estranho que o velho Ray estivesse sempre agarrado ao seu cofre e que nunca contasse o dinheiro à frente deles.

Mas, mais uma vez, o Ray foi pedir ajuda ao Kai e ele sugeriu que durante a noite, quando ele estivesse fechado no quarto, o Ray devia abrir o cofre e fazer algum barulho, como se estivesse a contar o dinheiro.

E o Ray assim fez. À noite, a Hilary e o Tyson encostavam o ouvido à porta do quarto do Ray e pensavam que ele tinha muito dinheiro e que o estava a contar.

Chegou o dia em que o velho Ray morreu. O Tyson, que estava desejoso de ficar rico, abriu o cofre e deparou-se com as chaves velhas.

"O teu pai enganou-nos!" – gritou a Hilary furiosa.

"É verdade." – disse o Tyson envergonhado. – "Parece que ele foi mais esperto que nós."

E o Tyson e a Hilary acabaram por não ficar com dinheiro nenhum.

**Moral da história**: Se o Tyson e a Hilary tivessem tratado bem o Ray, eles não teriam sido enganados. Quem é ingrato, acaba por ser castigado.

**Fim!**

**O que acharam destes dois contos? Sei que foram curtinhos, mas foi o que se arranjou. Mandem reviews!**


End file.
